1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to beds and related articles. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved foundation for supporting a mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bed structure is known to include a foundation of some form, typically a box spring, for supporting a mattress thereon. It is also known to provide a framework of wood or other such rigid material to form a platform for supporting a mattress, thereby eliminating the need for a box spring. Mattress foundations of the latter type generally provide a very firm support surface which has been deemed advantageous and beneficial for sleeping.
However, conventional mattress foundations formed of rigid material have been characterized by certain disadvantages. For example, it is very common to make rigid mattress foundations from cardboard or similar materials, thus providing a product having a limited useful life. Conventional designs of this type are also lacking in sufficient support strength, particularly along the longitudinal central one-third portion of the foundation, thereby presenting an inherent potential for structural failure under heavy loading.